Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Currently, flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, electrophoretic displays (EPDs), etc. are being widely used.
In FPDs, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix form, and a gate line and a data line are electrically connected to each pixel. The gate line is electrically connected to a gate driver to be applied with a gate signal, and the data line is electrically connected to a data driver to be applied with a data signal. Thus, the pixels are selectively applied with the data signals to display an image.
Generally, an equal number of pixels are electrically connected to each of the gate lines in the FPDs described above. Accordingly, pixel loads of the respective gate lines are the same and thus stage circuits of the gate driver for applying gate signals to the respective gate lines are designed such that they have the same buffer size.